Coincidences'
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: one shots about all the awkward situations Hiruma and Mamori may get themselfs into. more ppl should start writing HiruMamo again so why not start with me. I hope my fics will get more writers to start up again :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a collection of oneshots dedicated to Hiruma and Mamori with diffrent themes and sometimes the same ones for both of them.

**Theme one shock.**

Mamori stretched out her arms and all the tense muscles in her back. It was the morning after the death march and the Vegas morning sun was filtering into her hotel room. She still smelt like sweat and dust, having not had a shower the evening before. Ah, a shower, now that was a good idea. Mamori went to the on sweet and shrugged out of her clothes. She switched the shower on and a blast of hot water erupted into the cubical. Steam started to fog up the glass. Mamori stepped into the blessed warm tendrils.

A full twenty minutes later she emerged from the steam, a towel wrapped around her body. Oh how nice it felt to be clean and not covered in dust. Mamori's blue eyes glittered with new found energy. She was just unwrapping the towel from herself, when her room door was abruptly opened, causing her to jump and unfortunately drop her towel. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, and hesitantly turned to look over her shoulder. Who was it? Suzuna?

No. Mamori froze, for in the doorway stood none other than Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma had the door knob in one hand and a note book min the other. He seemed to be giving her instructions on some game plays. But she wasn't listening. For the moment Hiruma's eyes were trained on the note book in hand. Should she pick up her towel or would doing so draw his gaze? Too late, Hiruma lifted his eyes and was met with sight of blue eyes and uncovered skin. Frozen in place, he blinked once, twice, three times. Then turned and left closing the door behind him.

Mamori breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone down with as little pain as possible; she bent over and grabbed her towel from the floor.

On the other hand, on the other side of the door, Hiruma stood with his back pressed against the wood.

"Fuck!" He muttered "Fucking manager." Hiruma looked down at his crotch. "Fuck!" He spat.

I just love the idea that this would happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is more HIRUMAMO!

Like Brother Like Sister

* * *

><p>Hiruma walked past the University of Tokyo, he was on his way back to college from the store. He saw from the corner of his eye, the girl's American football team practicing. Hiruma stopped by the chain link fence. The players were running like their lives depended on it. A devilish smile spread over Hiruma's lips, for standing at the benches beside the field was the tallest of girl's, she had black hair coloured with streaks of blond and it all when out in different directions. She had eyes that narrowed to thin slits when scrutinising people and ears that came to points at the tips and the lobes were pierced with three hoops, but to top off her appearance was an AK-47 slung over her shoulder.<p>

Hiruma could hear her yelling all the way from where he stood.

"Move you fucking shit heads!" she made her point known by shooting at them with her gun. A boy came running up to her and they talked about something, moments later Hiruma heard the boy shout.

"Hiruma-san, stop shooting at them!" she girly regarded him for a moment then ignored him.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori came running up behind him "who is that?" Hiruma clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, that would be my Onee-san." Hiruma said turning away from the football field. Mamori was about to ask him what he meant, but the answer came sooner than the question, as she was interrupted by a very loud.

"YA-HA!" coming from the football field. A shiver when up her spine. Oh that's what he meant.

"THER ARE TWO OF YOU!" Mamori screeched in disbelief and her reply was Hiruma's laughter.

"Kekekekekek!"

* * *

><p>The end. Hope you like. There should be more people writing Hirumamo fics! PLEASE I WANT TO READ MORE!<p> 


End file.
